


Something Inevitable

by erinmar13



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinmar13/pseuds/erinmar13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard pays Aria a visit in Afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Inevitable

Aria lounged on her couch, the thrumming of the club’s music washing over her.  Her datapad flashed—another contract confirmed complete and 30,000 credits in her pocket. She smirked to herself.  The music changed and a heavy bass beat boomed through every surface in Afterlife. She closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to wander, specifically to one Commander Shepard.  Shepard was known by reputation across the galaxy. You don’t become the first human Spectre and retain anonymity.  Aria recalled the way she had come swaggering into this very room so many months ago, full of confidence and strength, demanding information.  It was difficult to impress the Queen of Omega, but Commander Ilyse Shepard certainly had.  And the way Shepard looked in that black and red armor certainly didn’t hurt.  Aria had wondered what she looked like underneath it.

 

So she requested an audience with the Commander.  Aria remembered Shepard’s muscles rippling beneath her smooth skin; the way her hips moved with the fluid grace and strength of a warrior.

 

She heard the lightest of boot steps on the stairs, rousing her from the memory.

 

“Clear the room, boys,” Shepard commanded.  Aria opened her eyes to see Ilyse, her hip cocked to one side with her arms crossed just below her chest. She wore grey cargo pants that hugged her hips and thighs and a navy blue Alliance issue shirt that left little about her form to the imagination. She looked damn fine for a dead woman.

 

“Ma’am?”  The Turian on her left questioned.  Aria waved her hand to dismiss them.

 

“And close the doors behind you, fellas.”  Shepard smiled.

 

Aria nodded.  The two watched each other until the doors snicked closed and the room was empty.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”  Aria smiled, her voice hitching ever so slightly.

 

“I wanted to see you. In private.”

 

“You’re either incredibly ballsy or incredibly stupid, coming to Omega unarmed and without armor.”

 

Shepard stepped closer. “I had a singular purpose in mind. One in which armor would have only,” she paused.  “Complicated things.”

 

“And just what business would a former Alliance Commander have here where armor would be a hindrance?”  Aria cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Not business.”  Shepard crossed the short distance between them to stand over Aria. She smiled devilishly. “Pleasure.”

 

Aria uncrossed her legs. “Rather presumptuous of you, Shepard. I didn’t take you for one so brash”

 

Shepard slowly lowered her knees onto the couch, shifting her weight forward to straddle Aria’s thighs, hands firmly planted above her shoulders.  “I know the first rule of Omega is ‘don’t fuck with Aria.’”  She leaned down, her lips brushed against Aria’s neck.  “You said nothing about fucking Aria.”

 

Aria smirked. “I certainly did not.”  She ran her hands up Shepard’s thighs, resting them on her hips.  The woman might not have been able to dance, but she could definitely move those hips.  Shepard ground down into Aria, her hips pressing down as each deep pulse of bass shook.  Aria dug her fingers into Shepard’s ass, indulging in each flex of the toned muscles.  Shepard smirked as she stared down into Aria’s unflinching blue eyes.  The lights of Omega playing shadows across their skin as they flashed red and blue.  Aria slid her hands over Shepard’s body, tugging the shirt free from her pants; she wanted to feel her skin.  Blue fingers traced up Shepard’s stomach and Aria bucked ever so slightly.  Shepard’s body was a beautiful dichotomy; soft and smooth and flowing, yet each muscle so tight and toned.  Aria traced the edges of her abs with her thumbs, reveling in their flexion as Shepard moved.  Her fingers danced across Shepard’s skin, hands wrapped around her waist.  She dragged her fingernails down Shepard’s bare back.  Ilyse groaned and threw her hips down hard.  Aria pulled her forcefully against her, kissing her deep.

 

Shepard felt Aria’s hands wandering up her back with intent and raised her hands over her head.  Aria pulled the shirt off and tossed it away.  Shepard sat astride her breathing heavily.  Aria watched her stomach flex and release with each quickened breath and growled low in her throat.  Shepard grinned and threw herself into Aria’s lips with a hunger.  Aria bit at Shepard’s lip as she yanked off the woman’s bra.  Aria explored the bare skin of Shepard’s body with her mouth, hot and salty-sweet.  Shivers ran through Shepard’s body, every muscle quivering with strength and lust.  Aria sucked at her nipple, swirling her tongue. Shepard moaned and dug into her shoulders with a strong grip.  She bit down and Shepard gasped. “Yes!”

 

Shepard leaned down slowly, tempting Aria with her lips before delivering them.  She slid her hands along Aria’s body, her fingers tracing over hot skin and cool leather.  Her fingernails dug into the bare skin above Aria’s hips, pulling her closer as she growled into her mouth.  Shepard sat back grinning wickedly as she undid the buckles across Aria’s chest.  Pushing the fabric away from the soft blue skin, Shepard licked her lips.  She grabbed Aria’s breasts and squeezed, rolling her fingers and indulging in the delicate flesh.  Her eyes glinted sinfully as she started to pinch the nipples.  “How does the great Pirate Queen of Omega like it?”  Aria growled deep in her throat, slipping into a moan as Shepard pinched harder.  Shepard leaned in close, their naked skin pressing together in a most wicked fashion.  “Fuck. Me. Now.”

 

Aria sank her teeth into Shepard’s shoulder as she swiftly undid her belt and flung it across the room.  Shepard let out a moaning cry and dug her nails into the bare flesh of her shoulders.  Aria snapped loose the button and yanked down the zipper of Shepard’s pants.  She shoved them down, running her hands over the curve of Shepard’s ass.  Aria dragged her nails over her hips; Shepard bucked wildly into Aria.

 

Aria slipped her hand between their hips, brushing her fingers between Shepard’s thighs.  She slid her fingers along Shepard’s wetness, feeling the tremble in every muscle in her body.  She bucked her hips, grinding back and forth against Aria’s fingers.  “Fuck me.”

 

“With pleasure,” Aria purred as she thrust into Shepard.

 

“Yes.”  Shepard gripped Aria’s shoulders hard.

 

The bass was even deeper now, softly vibrating the couch beneath them.  Aria thrust in and out of Shepard matching the rhythm of her dancing hips.  Reaching deep and hard inside her as Shepard ground down into her.  Her muscles tensing and flexing, skin flashing bright red and then dark as the vid screens and lights went off.  Her pleasure was pure primal instinct; the instincts of a warrior, ardent and burning and hard riding down with every muscle for as long as it took.  Growling in Aria’s ear, biting at the hot blue skin of her shoulders and neck.  Groaning so deep and feral as she ground harder, pushing Aria deeper inside her.  Aria ran her nails down Shepard’s back gripping into the muscle, digging deep red gauges all the way down.  She dug her nails into Shepard’s ass, pulling her deeper with each thrust.  Aria reached up and buried her fingers in Shepard’s hair.  She yanked back as Shepard pulled her deeper inside.

 

Aria felt Shepard’s powerful thighs tighten around her body.  She pulled her hair harder and bit deep into Shepard’s shoulder.  Shepard let out a guttural scream as she came that drowned out every other sound in Aria’s head.  It was raw animalistic power.  “I will admit, Shepard, I did miss you.”  Ilyse grinned.  “If you tell anyone that, I’ll hunt you down and kill you.”

 

“See you in my cabin tonight, then?”

 

“If nothing comes up.”

 

Shepard pulled her shirt back on.  “Ten, then.  Don’t be late.”

 

Aria quirked an eyebrow, her voice dripping with snark as she answered, “Aye, Commander.”


End file.
